1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCDs have been widely adopted in a variety of electronic devices, such as computers or televisions. Especially, vertical alignment (VA) LCDs are very popular due to attributes including high contrastness and low difficulties of manufacturing process.
However, the display of the LCDs may be restricted by viewing angle. For instance, contrastness may be quite different when viewing from different angles for the VA LCDs, which results in color shift.